The casing of a turbomachine supports various pieces of equipment together with electrical harnesses, i.e. electric cables used for example to power the various pieces of equipment, such as a computer.
The positioning of the harnesses and the paths they follow along the casing are imposed by numerous constraints. Turbomachines present little available space for mounting such harnesses and the locations where the harnesses can be fastened are limited.
Furthermore, it is important to avoid any deterioration of the harnesses, in particular by abrasion due to the harnesses rubbing against one another or against portions of the turbomachine. Such abrasion can occur as a result of the turbomachine vibrating in operation, as a result of relative movements between the turbomachine and the nacelle in which it is mounted, or indeed as a result of manufacturing tolerances for the various parts situated close to the harnesses.
In order to avoid such abrasion, it is known to fit harnesses with spacer devices that are situated between two points where the harnesses are fastened, or that are situated at the fastening points. Such spacer devices are not themselves fastened to the casing and they serve solely for maintaining sufficient space between the harnesses to avoid them rubbing against one another, in particular in zones where it is difficult or impossible to fasten the harnesses.
Nevertheless, known devices cannot be positioned accurately and they are not mounted on the harnesses in captive manner.